Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anvil assemblies for use with a surgical stapling device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a delivery system for trans-oral delivery of the anvil assemblies.
Background of Related Art
Trans-oral delivery systems for delivering an anvil assembly to a surgical site, e.g., the stomach, typically include a guide suture threaded through one or more openings in the head of the anvil assembly to facilitate trans-oral insertion of the anvil assembly. The guide suture, which includes ends that remain external of the patient's mouth, may be used by the surgeon to dislodge the anvil assembly if the anvil assembly becomes stuck during trans-oral delivery of the anvil assembly and/or to retrieve the anvil assembly in the event of a patient emergency, e.g., cardiac arrest. Improved methods for securing the guide suture to the anvil assembly to facilitate detachment of the guide suture from the anvil assembly once the anvil assembly is delivered to the surgical site and/or the stapling procedure has been performed are desirable.